starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Liberty on Ryloth
| Afbeelding = 250px | serie= Clone Wars: Animated | seizoen= 1 | afleveringnummer=21 | schrijver= Henry Gilroy | director= Rob Coleman | productienummer= | datum eerste uitzending= 13 Maart 2009 | vorige= Innocents of Ryloth | volgende= Hostage Crisis }} 250px|thumb|Plasma Bridge thumb|250px|Feest op Ryloth na de overwinning Liberty on Ryloth is de eenentwintigste aflevering van Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie) en het derde deel van de 'Ryloth'-trilogie. Newsreel Republic victory is at hand! Clone troopers under the command of the Jedi have successfully invaded the Separatist-occupied world of Ryloth. Anakin Skywalker battles the enemy in the skies, while Obi-Wan Kenobi frees villages from the grip of vile Separatist leader, Wat Tambor. Now, Jedi General Mace Windu leads the attack on the enemy lines in the final offensive to liberate the capital city of Lessu.... Synopsis Op Ryloth probeert een posse van AT-TE Walkers zich een weg te banen langs een canyon naar de stad Lessu. AATs nemen de Walkers echter onder vuur totdat de voorste AT-TE wordt vernietigd. Mace Windu sprint uit de Walker, redt de piloot en geeft opdracht aan Clone Commander Ponds om Lightning Squad in actie te laten komen. De Battle Droids vuren ondertussen op de achterste Walkers zodat het konvooi ingesloten raakt. Uit de AT-TE Walkers komen de snelle AT-RT Walkers tevoorschijn. Windu gebruikt de Force om de voorste, vernietigde Walker in de ravijn te doen vallen zodat de AT-RT Walkers kunnen passeren. Mace zelf voert de Walkers aan die het vuur van de AT-TEs makkelijker kunnen ontwijken dan de AT-TE's. Uiteindelijk heeft het konvooi 32 slachtoffers geleden en drie Walker crews. Een Probe Droid van de CIS bespioneert Mace en Ponds en hun conversatie wordt gevolgd door TA-175 en Wat Tambor. TA-175 adviseert om de troepen terug te trekken omdat Windu vermoedelijk morgen in Lessu zal arriveren. Tambor wil echter van geen terugtrekken weten. Aan boord van een AT-TE communiceert Mace met enkele Jedi en Senators, waaronder Orn Free Taa. Anakin Skywalker strijdt in de atmosfeer en Obi-Wan Kenobi bevrijdt meer steden. Zo heeft hij de Jixuan Desert kunnen veroveren. Het zuidelijke halfront is opnieuw in handen van de Republic. Enkel de hoofdstad Lessu is nog een bolwerk van de CIS. Een belegering zou zeer lang kunnen duren en daarom denkt Mace om de hulp in te roepen van Cham Syndulla, de leider van de Twi'lek Freedom Fighters. De politici aarzelen om Syndulla's hulp in te roepen. Palpatine herinnert zich dat Syndulla erg radicaal was voor de Clone Wars en Orn Free Taa waarschuwt dat Syndulla enkel op macht uit is en dat hij vroeger zijn politieke tegenstander was. Windu wil er echter niets van weten omdat hij de Twi'leks wil helpen. Palpatine stelt versterkingen voor maar Admiral Yularen vreest dat dit niet mogelijk is. Later wachten Mace en Lightning Squad in de vlaktes van Cazne op een plaats waar ooit een veldslag plaatsvond. Getuigen hiervan zijn verschillende Twi'lek graven. Mace herkent de voetsporen van een Blurrg en weet dat de Twi'leks niet veraf zijn. In Lessu is Dooku ontstemd over de winst van Windu. TA-175 heeft Dooku geïnformeerd over de strategische fouten van Talbor. Dooku heeft geen vertrouwen in Tambor en zeker niet tegen Mace Windu. Hij beveelt de Emir om zich terug te trekken zonder te denken aan de rijkdom die hij moet achterlaten. Dooku wil bovendien dat Ryloth wordt plat gebombardeerd om te tonen welke prijs men moet betalen voor een tussenkomst van de Republic. In Cazne patrouilleert een groep Battle Droids. Razor, Stak en Mace wachten hun kans af maar merken meteen dat de Droids al werden vernietigd door de Twi'lek Freedom Fighters onder leiding van Cham Syndulla. De CIS zet nu ook Hyena-class Bombers in om de nabije steden te bombarderen. Terwijl TA-175 alles voorbereidt om te evacueren, wil Tambor eerst nog allerlei rijkdommen verzamelen uit andere steden. Syndulla brengt Mace, Stak en Razor naar hun basis, gelegen in een gecrashte C-9979 Lander. Syndulla herinnert zich dat de Republic niet reageerde toen de CIS Ryloth veroverde. Stak wil een Blurrg van naderbij bekijken en Tae Boon zegt dat deze dieren zeker sneller zijn dan een AT-RT Walker. Ondanks Syndulla's twijfels, biedt hij Mace en de Clones schuilplaats en eten aan. Ondertussen ziet een andere Republic posse dat een Twi'lek dorp werd gebombardeerd door de CIS. Ponds wou eerst nog eten en hulpmiddelen naar het dorp brengen maar moet toezien hoe het even later in brand staat. Ponds brengt het nieuws over aan Mace. Mace praat ondertussen met Cham over een mogelijke alliantie. Cham vertelt hem over Orn Free Taa en over zijn moeilijke relatie met de Senator. Mace probeert Cham te overtuigen dat ze enkel [Ryloth willen helpen maar Cham denkt dat de Republic gaat blijven om een nieuwe bezetting te vormen. Wanneer Ponds' bericht Mace bereikt, gaat Cham akkoord om met Free Taa te onderhandelen. In Lessu ziet Tambor hoe Droids en slaven allerlei rijkdommen inladen. Er zijn nog twee belangrijke transporten op komst. Tambor wil niet vertrekken alvorens alle transports zijn aangekomen. TA-175 blijft ondertussen stoïcijns voortwerken aan de evacuatie en is niet van plan om van Dookus bevelen af te wijken. Mace Windu en Cham Syndulla communiceren met Orn Free Taa. De twee Twi'leks beginnen meteen bitsig te doen tegen elkaar totdat Mace hen eraan doet denken dat ze enkel kunnen zegevieren indien ze samenwerken. Anakin contacteert Mace om te melden dat ze tegen een overmacht vechten maar dat ze alles zullen doen om de bommenwerpers te stoppen. Mace stelt meteen aan Free Taa voor dat de Republic niet op Ryloth zal blijven en eist van Syndulla om niet meer macht te vragen na een eventuele overwinning. Beide Twi'leks gaat akkoord met Windu's eisen. Cham Syndulla bereidt zijn troepen voor op het gevecht. Lessu is helemaal gebouwd op een rotseiland dat enkel is verbonden met het vasteland door een Plasma Bridge. Deze brug kan energie en massa dragen maar wordt bediend in de stad door Battle Droids. Wat Tambor heeft de slaven en gevangenen buiten de wallen van de stad geplaatst zodat een bombardement onmogelijk is. Mace Windu heeft echter een idee wanneer hij twee MTTs ziet naderen. Mace, Stak en Razor sluipen naar de tweede MTT en springen naar binnen. Ponds moet voor een afleiding zorgen. Ondertussen wordt het steeds warmer voor Wat Tambor die blijft weigeren om zijn rijkdom achter te laten. De Battle Droids activeren de Plasma Bridge voor de MTT's. Droids checken de MTT's echter op levensvormen. Wanneer ze deze ontdekken, springt Mace tevoorschijn maar de Droids schakelen de brug uit. Mace gooit Stak en Razor naar de overkant met de Force en kan zichzelf via tussenstappen in veiligheid brengen. Hij heeft de twee ARF Troopers de opdracht om de brug weer te activeren. Mace Windu houdt stand terwijl Razor de brug kan aanzetten. De Republic en de Twi'lek troepen bestormen op dat moment Lessu. De Clones worden echter gestoord door BX-Series Droid Commandos maar de Clones kunnen de gevaarlijke Battle Droids toch onschadelijk maken. TA-175 volgt Dooku's bevelen op en verlaat Ryloth zonder Wat Tambor. Hij rapporteert Tambors falen aan Dooku die meteen de opdracht aan de Hyena-class Bombers geeft om Lessu te vernietigen. Mace houdt nu ook Tambor onder controle met zijn Lightsaber. Toch wil Tambor nog onderhandelen met het nakende bombardement in aantocht. Maar Anakin Skywalker en Ahsoka Tano komen net op tijd om de bommenwerpers te vernietigen. Wat Tambor geeft zich over. Op Ryloth barst een feest lost met Orn Free Taa en Cham Syndulla die samen van de bevrijding van hun volk genieten. Debuut *Cham Syndulla *Gobi Glie *Tae Boon *ARF Troopers *RB-551 *TA-175 *Hyena-class Bombers *Jixuan Desert *Cazne *Lightning Squad *Razor *Stak Cast *Terrence "TC" Carson: Mace Windu *Robin Atkin Downes: Cham Syndulla *Matthew Wood: Wat Tambor & battle droids *Dee Bradley Baker: the clone troopers *Matt Lanter: Anakin Skywalker *Phil LaMarr: Orn Free Taa *Corey Burton: Count Dooku & Gobi Glie *Ashley Eckstein: Ahsoka Tano *Tom Kane: Yoda, Narrator & Admiral Yularen *Ian Abercrombie: Chancellor Palpatine *James Arnold Taylor: Tae Boon *Gary Scheppke: TA-175 Bron *Liberty on Ryloth op SW.com category:Televisie